Erin Ulmer
Erin Ulmer was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She was skeptical and sarcastic. She was a school goth and the girlfriend of Ian McKinley. She was one of the students aboard the Devil's Flight who was removed due to the fight between Lewis Romero, Kevin Fischer, and Ian. Erin was the fifth survivor to die. Biography Erin lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She was intellegent, sensitive, and sarcastic. She had a relationship with Ian, since they had alike personalities. She celebrated at the amusement park along with Ian for their senior field trip. Both Erin and Ian call each other by pet names during the movie as well, Ian calls her "Pip" and Erin calls him "Zip". Both her and Ian also work the same job, employees to the Build it store. Final Destination 3 She and Ian were attending their senior carnival at their high school and decided to ride on the Devil's Flight roller coaster. After a premonition was seen by Wendy Christensen, Wendy panicked and caused a fight between Kevin and Lewis. In the squabble, Lewis accidently slapped Erin in the face, so Ian joined the fight as well. Erin tried to stop Ian, so she and the other students were taken outside by the park security, while flipping off Lewis. Then the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premoniton. Later, she and Ian were signing yearbooks at their school, and they watched Wendy being drenched by the rain. Erin laughed a little as Ashley and Ashlyn attempted to help Wendy out. She attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funerals along with Ian. Erin tries to quieten Ian when he disagreed with the minister's speech. When he was forced to leave by Kevin and Lewis, Erin followed him. 'Death' As Erin was working with Ian in a hardware store, Build It, Wendy and Kevin visited them during their shifts after Frankie and Lewis died. They tried to convince both of them that Death was after them, but both Ian and Erin thought they were crazy and mocked them. Due to a chain reaction caused by a falling box and chain, a forklift switched on unbeknown to the group. As they talked in an open area, the forklift silently began to drive down the store, and impaled a large shelf with its forks. A hammer fell off the shelf and hit the controls, causing the forklift to raise the shelf. It slowly began to rise into the air, still unknown to the group, and began to press against a set of ladders. After much force, the ladders snapped, and the shelf knocked over a set of wooden planks, which was meant to kill Ian. After Wendy alerted him and Erin to the planks, they began to fall. Wendy saved Ian from being impaled, and soon, all of the other items on the shelf fell, and rained down on the survivors, except Erin, who was out of the way. No one was hurt. Seconds afterward, a wooden tile landed on top of the end of a plank and sent it through the sandbag, spraying sand in Erin's eyes. She promptly falls back against a nailgun that Ian had left on a set of boxes. It activated, and discharged several nails into her head. Erin struggled to breathe as she died, devastating Ian, and caused him to despise Wendy. Signs/Clues thumb|right|300px|Erin's Death *Wendy saw several fans, reminiscing Frankie's death. *A soft gust of wind blew around the store. *Erin picked up nails off the ground with a magnet a few minutes before her death. *The lights in the store flickered for a brief moment. *Wendy took a picture of Ian and Erin at the theme park. In the photo, it looked like Ian was about to shoot Erin in the head with a toy gun. *In her picture, Erin showed the camera her middle finger painted with black nail polish, hinting the word "nail", the object which killed her. *Additionally, the letter S from the word "SKILL" above was foreshadowed, which made it appear as "KILL". *The way Erin held up her hand to her face when the nails permeated her head is the same as the way she held her hand in the photo. *The nail gun that killed Erin was the one that Ian had been using minutes before her death. *In the opening, there was a woman with nails through her face. *Erin referred the customers as pinheads. *Ian called Erin by the nickname "Pip" which resembled the sound of the nailgun firing into her skull. The Final Destination In the opening X-ray credit, showing deaths from the previous films, Erin's death was seen again as archive footage. However, the shots showed her as a skull with the nails piercing through her head. Trivia *In the Choose Your Fate scene, Erin didn't die due to sand. A pigeon (one that Ian didn't kill in that version) flew up in her face, and as she swatted at it, she slipped on sawdust on the floor. However, she was still shot with nails in the same fashion. *Ironically enough, in The Final Destination's opening credits, her death was shown right before Ian's. *Ashley Tisdale audition for the role of Erin. Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths